iKnow
by SeddieSaxie
Summary: Carly knows that Freddie likes Sam. Yeah stupid summary... still it's more exciting than that. Seddie!
1. IKnow

IKnow

Sam and Freddie were sitting silently next to each other in the lunch room with Carly sitting cross from them, when suddenly Carly asks out of no where," Who do you guys like?"

"What why do you ask" Sam replied.

"I don't know, just wondering. So who do you like?"

"No one I guess, how bout you?"

"Well this guy named Paul in my science class. Freddie how bout you," asked Carly.

Sam and Carly both looked at him and he just stared with the same smirk he had had the whole time. Sam punched him in the arm and said "Carly asked u a question."

"SAM WHAT WAS THAT FOR, I HAVENT EVEN SAID ANYTHING WHAT COULD I HAVE POSSIBLY DONE WRONG!" he replied

"Well you wouldn't answer Carly so I took 'drastic' measures, deal with it."

"Whatever,"he said while standing up and walking away.

"Geez Whats his problem," Sam asked Carly

"Uh... (long pause) I don't know, maybe you should go ask him."

"Why is there something going on that I should know about."

"No no nothing at all I just think if you want to know what's wrong with him you should go ask him," Carly replied, a little to quickly to be telling the truth.

"Come on Carly I know when your lying, and your definitely hiding something, so spill. What is it"

"I said its nothing," Carly said in a huff then stood up and walked out.

_Well that was weird _Sam thought to herself.

(Later That Day)

Sam walks in to Carly's apartment to see Carly and Freddie sitting on the couch watching TV.

"It's me don't shoot," Sam said

"Hey Sam," Carly and Freddie said in unison

"So what was with you two at lunch today?"

"Uh... nothing," Carly said

"Ya nothing," Freddie added

"O, come on you GIRLS couldn't be more obvious that your hiding something," Sam said

"We are not hiding anything its all in your head, your just being paranoid," said Freddie

"IM NOT BEING PARANIOD, DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT LAST TIME YOU SAID I WAS JUST BEING PARANIOD I WAS RIGHT, WASN'T I!" Sam barked back at Freddie

"Ya ya ya never gonna let that go are you," Freddie said obviously sick of her bringing what happened with Missy up.

"No why would I," Sam said smugly.

"G, I don't know cuz its not nice to keep throwing that back in our faces" he said pointing his thumb from him self to Carly

"Since when to I care bout being nice."

"Good question."

"Alright that's enough," Carly butted in.

" So, Freddie who do you like anyway, who's the unlucky lady," Sam asked.

"Um... no one"

" Sure," Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

"That's right sure, I'm not lying"

"I'm sure your not," Sam replied still being very sarcastic.

"Whatever believe what you will" Freddie replied getting up.

"You guys wanna go to the Groovy Smoothies" Carly asked.

"Sure" said Freddie

"Ya, after Fredweird Says who he likes,"

" Can't we just tell her," Carly whined.

"NO, there is nothing in this world that could make me tell her," he barked back.

"You've got to tell her some time."

"No I don't I cant avoid it till it goes away."

"Feelings don't just go away."

"They do in time."

"Not always."

"Could one of you just tell me already," Sam said annoyed that they were hiding something from her.

"NEVER," Freddie said as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Now that the dork has left, would you tell me," Sam said with a puppy dog face.

"OOO, you no I can't resist that face, but I promised Freddie I can't tell, no matter how much I want too," Carly said with a restraint.

"Pweez pweez pweez Cawy, with a big plate of ham on top," Sam in her most babyish voice possible.

"O all right, you know me to well. Freddie likes... you," Carly said with a grin on her face.

"WHAT!" Sam said about to faint.

"You heard me."

"M... m... me?" Sam said almost to shocked to find words.

"Mm-hmm, very much so."

Sam fainted and hit her head on the couch arm. Carly immediately called 911 and they came as quick as possible.

(At the hospital)

"Is she going to be okay," Carly asked eagerly.

"She's going to be fine, she just has a mild concussion. You should be able to take her home soon, we just need to run a few more tests and she can't leave until she wakes up." The doctor replied

"Tests? What for," she asked anxiously.

"We just need to make sure that she doesn't have any brain damage," he said before walking out of the room.

Carly sat in a chair next to Sam's bed. While she was sitting there Spencer called, she walked into the hall to take his call.

"h\Hello," Carly answered quietly.

"Hey, where are you, why are you talking so quietly?" he asked concerned.

"I'm in the hospital Sam fell and got a concussion."

"O MY GOSH, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE," he screamed before hanging up the phone.

Carly went back into Sam's room to think about if she should call Freddie or not. On one hand he cared about her but on the other hand he would be very angry to find out that she had told Sam when she promised she wouldn't, he also probably wouldn't be pleased to find out what her reaction was. Considering they didn't know if she fainted because she felt the same way or because she felt the opposite way. Carly decided not to tell him.

(15 minuets later )

Spencer walked in holding a box of ribs, a case of Peppy Cola, and some balloons.

"Wow, I get why you have the balloons, but why do you have ribs and Peppy Cola?"

Carly asked curiously.

"Well, I know Sam and is she hasn't eaten sense she was at our apartment, so when she wakes up she'll be hungry," he replied with a smirk of accomplishment.

"That's true, she can't go five minuets with out something in her mouth."

They both laugh at the very true statement.

"So, where's Freddie?" Spencer asked.

"I haven't told him that Sam is here."

"Why not?"

"Well, she fainted after I told her that Freddie liked her, and I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone," Carly replied.

"One, if he likes her wouldn't he like to know if he's in the hospital, no matter what reason. And two, you just told another person."

"O, fudge balls I just can't keep this to my self can 1," She said with a disappointed look on her face.

"It's okay kiddo I wont tell anyone," Spencer replied in a reassuring tone.

"Thanx, so do you think that I should tell Freddie that we are here?"

"Well, I think that that's your call ,but if they were here would you want to know, no matter what the reason?"

"Of course, I would be devastated if they didn't tell me."

"Don't you think he feels that same way?"

"Ya, I guess. I'm gonna go call him. You watch Sam," Carly said before so stood up and walked out that door.

Carly calls Freddie, but there is no answer. She tries calling him five more times, but he doesn't answer, so she goes back into the room with Spencer and Sam.

"What did he say?" Spencer asked as she walked back in the door.

"He didn't answer."

"O. So when are we allowed to take her home?" Spencer asked.

"After they finish running some tests, and she wakes up."

"I thought that people aren't allowed to sleep for 24 hours when they have a concussion?"

"I don't know, but I guess that sense she was out when we got here they don't want to wake her," Carly replied with a concerned look on her face.

The doctor walks in the room with Sam's chart in his hand.

"Did you finish the tests?" Carly asked eager to see if anything else is wrong with Sam.

"Yes, and other then so serious pre-existing teeth problems, she is going to be fine," He said looking down at the chart.

"Now all me need is for her to wake up and she can go home." He added

"Why can't we just wake her up?" Spencer asked.

"Well, when some one falls like she did you can wake them up, but once she does she can't go back to sleep for at least 24 hours, so we want to let her sleep as long as she can."

"Okay, but that might be a problem considering she can't go that long with out a nap, she generally falls asleep after lunch, and then again in the afternoon or evening," Carly said knowing that this wasn't going to be easy.

"How much longer do you think that she will be asleep," Spencer asked looking at his watch.

"Hopefully only a half an hour, because then she would have been asleep for two hours and to much after that we start to worry is she has slipped into a coma,"

"Hopefully she wakes up before her ribs get cold," Carly said trying to lighten the mood.

"O you can have out side food or drinks in here, sorry," The doctor said shaking his head.

"DON'T YOU TAKE MAMA'S RIBS AWAY," Sam shouted, waking up from a sound sleep.

"Well then, you better eat them before to long." he said.

"No problemo, had em' over," she said holding out her hand.

(Carly gives a slight giggle then hands them to her, along with a Peppy cola)

"Here ya go," Carly said.

"Thanx," Sam quickly said before ripping into the box to commence eating.

(5 minuets Later)

"You ate all 30 already!?!" Spencer said as he was walking back into the room from the bathroom.

"Um ya, did you want some?"

"No, just haven't seen anyone eat ribs that fast."

A nurse walks in and bumps her toe on the case of Peppy Cola.

"You may get dressed now Ms. Puckett. Then you are free to leave, and don't forget you case of soda," She said while pointing at it laying on the ground.

"Okay, thank you," Carly answer as she grabbed Sam's clothes.

(Later)

Sam and Carly are standing out side their apartment waiting for Spencer to unlock it, when Freddie walks up and see's the the case of Peppy Cola in Carly's hands.

"What's with all the soda, having a party?" Freddie says jokingly.

"O, hey Freddie. Nope, no party Spencer got it for... um... for... uh" Carly answered.

"Socko," Spencer cut it.

"Why does Socko need an opened case of peppy cola?" Freddie asked suspiciously.

"He's having a birthday party," Spencer said quickly.

"I thought his birthday was a few months ago?" Freddie said as his suspicion grew stronger.

"Uh... the party isn't for him its for Tie."

"O, okay. So, where have you guys been?"

"We were... soda shopping," Carly said.

"You were soda shopping for (looks at watch) over two hours?"

"No, we also went out to lunch," Sam said guessing that Carly and Spencer didn't want Freddie to know where they were.

"Ah, so that must be why Sam is with you," he replied jokingly.

"Ya, we had ribs, and no one eats ribs with out mama," she said pointing at herself.

"Well, sense the door is unlock we should go inside," Carly cut in.

"Ya, no reason to continue continue standing out in the hall," Spencer added.

(The next day)

Sam and Carly were in the Icarly studio when Freddie walks in.

"Hey guys," Freddie said in an angered tone as he walked in the door.

"What's wrong," asked a concerned Carly.

"Nothing, just I was kicked off the AV club on account of SAM telling them that I was stealing in Sam's words 'tech stuff'," He replied in a huff.

Carly looked over at Sam to see he laughing her head off, and said "That's it I'm leaving," and proceeded to walk out of the studio, knowing that he liked her, and she knew.

"Sam this isn't funny," Freddie said while glaring at her.

"Ya, it is. I never thought that they would believe me, let alone kick you off."

"SAM HOW COULD YOU," he said only getting angrier.

"It was quite easy I walked in to you precious dork layer and told them you were stealing stuff," she said quite pleased with herself.

"THAT WAS IMPORTANT TO ME, REALLY SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU CARE ABOUT ME,"he said filling with rage.

"What was your first clue."

"UGH YOU MAKE ME SO MAD I COULD JUST... JUST,,, JUST WALK AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK," he said almost walking out the door.

"Ooooo, I'm so scared," she replied mockingly

"IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME."

"Of course I care, I care if it works or not," she said smugly.

"YA, KNOW WHAT SAM."

"What now, you gonna walk away?"

"NO, I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU THAT I... I... o how am I kidding a could never tell another person that."

"What?"

"I was gonna say that I hate you but it's not true."

"I know."

"You know what?" he said not realizing that Carly had told her.

Sam stood up and walked over to where he was standing.

"This," she said before kissing him.

After about ten seconds she pulled away and ran out the door, and down to the fire escape, leaving Freddie standing there not quite sure of what had just happened. After a few minuets it registered in his brain that Sam, the girl he had been mooning over ever sense they first kissed, had just kissed him. As soon as it did he ran straight out to the fire escape, guessing that she would be there considering that was where they first kiss had taken place.

"Beautiful ain't it," Freddie said as he walked over to where she was standing.

"What?' she replied.

"The sky."he said looking up at the glistening stars.

"Ya, I guess."

"So, do you wanna talk about what just happened,or..."

"Na, I'm good."

"Why not,"he said expecting a different answer.

"I was joking, get a sense of humor."

"O, so... how did you know I LIKE you," he asked.

"Carly told me," she said looking into his eyes.

"SHE WHAT!?!"

"Ya, right before I went to the hospital," she said forgetting that they weren't telling him about that.

"YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL," he said shocked beyond belief.

"Ya, oops I forgot we weren't telling you that."

"Why weren't you going to tell me?"

"I don't know, when we were talking to out side of Carly's apartment, Carly and Spencer were making excuses about where we were, so I played along."

"So my suspicions were correct there is no party."

"Nope, you aren't gonna tell Carly I told you she told me, are you," she asked not wanting him to get mad at her.

"No, it worked out they way I hoped it would anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Carly can't keep anything from you, so I told her, hoping that she would tell you."

"Ooo, how devious of you, I like it."

"Hey, Freddie," Sam said.

"Ya?"

"Will you be my dork?"

"Of course," he said with a smile painted across his face.

"You know what this moment needs?" Sam asked.

"No, what?"

"Guess,"she said pulling him into a hug.

"Okay," he said before kissing her.

(30 short seconds later)

Sam and Freddie pull away.

"You read my mind," Sam said smiling, hugging, and looking into his eyes.


	2. DISCLAIMER

I don't own ICarly

Plz review the more review the more stories I write

Again I DON'T OWN ICARLY OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT wish I did though that would b awesome plz REVIEW


End file.
